


Something Else...

by ViolaVampyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Harry notices a strange behaviour in Malfoy and is set on finding out why that is. Meanwhile, Draco tries to deal with his new feelings towards a certain Boy-Who-Lived.





	Something Else...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for a friend of mine by I never posted it.
> 
> I have no beta and English is not my first language so I apologise for any mistakes.

Harry gazed up from his notes and glanced around himself. He could have sworn that he felt someone watching him just now. When Harry looked around in the classroom his eyes fell on the sullen looking youth who sat on the other side of the classroom. Harry mentally frowned when he looked at his so-called nemesis who in turn gazed, no stared, back at him.

Draco flashed Harry a death glare before stubbornly turning his head aside with a mocking ‘hmph’.  
“What’s his problem?” Harry whispered as he lowered his eyes to his notes again. Ron glanced at his best friend with confusion.  
“What’s whose problem?” he asked with a hushed voice. Harry jumped slightly as he had barely realised that he had spoken out loud.  
“Malfoy. He was glaring at me again,” Harry responded. Ron glimpsed at the blond boy at the other side who was sitting with his arms crossed. Draco looked bored out of his mind and he wasn’t even trying to hide his irritation. Ron shrugged his shoulders as he returned his gaze back at Harry who in turn looked quite agitated himself. It was true that Harry could probably never match Draco in sullenness yet he was a close second.

“Don’t let him get to you Harry,” Ron whispered and placed a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He’s just trying to tick you off. He’s been waiting for you to make a fool out of yourself since we first got here.” Harry nodded. He knew that Ron was probably right yet at the same time he almost doubted it all. Sure, Draco had been nothing but a walking plague since Harry first arrived at Hogwarts yet there was something else there in Draco’s glare except utter despise. Harry felt that it was close to impossible to read out what Draco was thinking and honestly it puzzled him. Once something caught Harry’s curiosity he would practically get obsessed with it and Draco’s grey eyes had most definitely caught it.

The lesson was soon over and Harry felt the classroom with his two best friends. Harry and Ron had both been scolded during the lesson, both by professor McGonagall and by Hermione, for talking during class.

Harry only half listened to his friends’ talking as the three of them walked along the hallway. Harry’s green eyes soon fell on those disturbingly blond locks of hair that belonged to a certain Draco Malfoy. Harry stopped in his tracks as he watched Draco who was standing in the middle of the hallway along with his constant followers.

Ron and Hermione had stopped walking as well and turned to Harry with confused faces. Looking in the direction of Harry’s gaze Ron saw Draco and frowned.  
“I thought I told you not to think about him Harry,” Ron said and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Draco Malfoy saw, from the corner of his eye, how Harry Potter was being dragged away by his friends. Draco felt how the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a soft smile. Inwardly Draco told himself that the reason for his smile was because of Potter’s bothered look on his face as he was being dragged off yet at the same time he knew that it wasn’t quite true. There was something else about Potter lately that made Draco want to smile whenever he saw him. Draco, being his usual proud self, could of course never admit this feeling to anyone and tried his very best to hide it even to himself. After all, it was Potter. Harry the-boy-that-bloody-lived Potter! Draco was not supposed to feel anything towards him but sheer and utter hate. The whole school knew this.

Draco stubbornly shook his head to get rid of all those preposterous thoughts that were buzzing inside his blond skull before he began to walk away, Crabbe and Goyle following right behind him.

Dinner time; as always Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had come to sit with them as well and Harry was pretty sure that she was trying to speak with him yet he failed to listen.

Without realising it Harry’s eyes were drawn towards Slytherin’s table where Draco sat with his goblet in his hand while he spoke to Pansy Parkinson. The black colour of his robes made Draco’s skin seem even fairer than usual, making it look almost translucent.

Harry didn’t even blink when he saw how Draco gracefully lifted the goblet to his lips, taking a small sip as he suddenly gazed up, his grey eyes meeting with Harry’s green ones. Harry stared at Draco as the blond lowered his goblet in such a slow and graceful movement that it almost looked as if he was kissing it. Harry swallowed, wondering just what Draco was up to while the blond himself gave Harry a taunting smile. Harry finally turned his head to the side, breaking the eye contact with Draco.

As Harry returned his gaze down at his plate he could feel how his face felt slightly hot. Harry mentally blamed the heat from the lit candles yet he knew that he was merely lying to himself.

Draco chuckled to himself as he walked along the hallway on his way towards the Slytherin house. It had been so fun to see Potter blush like that during dinner. It had been so easy for Draco to tease the innocent little Potter. That shade of red on his cheeks had made him look so cute. 

Draco stopped in his tracks, slightly taken aback by his own thoughts. He had not just thought that Potter looked cute. Just the whole idea was laughable. Sure, the issue of someone’s gender had never really bothered Draco when it came to attraction yet he couldn’t actually like Potter. Right?

Draco frowned and began to walk again, quickening his pace as he tried to clear his thoughts.

Harry paced back and forward for a while before he finally collapsed on his bed; feeling somehow puzzled. Lately Draco had been acting odd; sort of more spiteful and taunting than before and Harry was certain that he was up to something even if he wasn’t sure what.

“Hey, Ron?” Harry said carefully, getting the attention of his best friend. “Have you noticed anything strange about Malfoy lately?” Ron raised one of his red eyebrows as he put down the book that Hermione had forced him into reading, even though he hadn’t even gotten past the first page after thirty minutes.  
“Lately? That guy is a walking, talking dark puzzle. I figured that’s why Snape favour him so much,” he answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Harry sighed as he sat up on his bed, meeting Ron’s eyes.  
“Maybe. But seriously though. Something’s been very odd about Malfoy there past few days,” he said softly yet with a thoughtful voice. Ron wasn’t even sure whether Harry was talking to him or to himself.  
“Hey, Harry, you’ve been rather obsessed with Malfoy lately. I’m not sure if it’s healthy to pay that much attention to the enemy,” Ron pointed out. Harry stared at Ron in disbelief and wanted to scream out that he wasn’t obsessed with Draco at all. He was just concerned over what Draco might be up to. Considering Draco’s lineage Harry figured that it was perfectly reasonable to be worried of what he was capable of.

Harry was so busy reasoning with himself that he didn’t even notice when Ron said his name, trying to get his attention.  
“Harry!” Ron finally shouted, managing to wake Harry from his thoughts. Harry looked at Ron with a start and Ron couldn’t help chuckling at his friend’s reaction. Harry frowned as he saw Ron’s amused face.  
“And what reason do you have to give me a heart attack?” he asked. Ron smiled widely.  
“I was just trying to wake you up. You seemed like you had gone to your own little world or something. Or maybe Malfoy has put a spell on you,” Ron said with a teasing voice.  
“He has not put a spell on me. Anyway it’s your fault for saying such weird things,” Harry answered back. Ron shrugged innocently.  
“Well, you’re the one who takes everything to heart,” he defended. Harry sighed again and laid down on his bed, burying his face in the soft goose feather pillow.  
“I’m going to sleep,” he mumbled into the pillow so that his words came out muffled.  
“Good night then,” Ron said cheerfully yet he didn’t get a reply.

Draco sat by the window in his bedroom, observing the stars in the black sky above him. For some reason Draco was unable to sleep and so here he sat, in the greenish light of the full moon reflecting through the water, just contemplating the events of the day. By some irritating reason however he kept seeing the blushing face of a certain Harry “I-have-a-scar-therefore-I-rule” Potter. Draco made a mental note that he seemed to be thinking about Potter a lot recently. Just by looking at the murky water Draco began to think about Potter’s eyes, which didn’t really make any sense considering that the dark-haired nuisance’s green eyes looked nothing like the water at all. Draco figured that he was just tired and so his mind was playing tricks on him. That had to be it; there was no other explanation.

Draco pulled his slim fingers through his pale hair, something he rarely did in public yet now when he was alone he didn’t really care. He let out a breath through his slightly parted lips as he rested his chin in his palm. He had no idea how long he sat like that yet it felt like forever.

Harry woke up to yet another day at Hogwarts. He sat up on his bed and put on his glasses while he gazed towards Ron’s bed, only to find the red heap of hair still resting on the pillow with the rest of him being completely covered underneath the blankets.

Knowing that Ron would most likely ignore him if Harry tried to wake him up gently, Harry grabbed one of his own pillows and threw it onto Ron’s sleeping form. Groaning lazily, Ron turned towards Harry while mumbling something that was quite hard to make out.  
“Time to get up Ron,” Harry said as he rose from his own bed. “You don’t want to miss breakfast, do you?” Ron groaned again yet got up none the less.

Draco stood in front of his full-length mirror, fussing over the collar of his shirt until it was just perfect. Draco gave himself a slight nod of approval before he brushed off some invisible dust from his shoulders. Being who he was and being from such a well-refined family Draco felt that he had to always look his best to show everybody else that he was above them, especially at Hogwarts. People were not to think that just because they went to the same school as him they were his equals; Draco was clearly of a whole different class.

When Draco was done and headed out of the hallway he found that Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him, much like a pair of dogs waiting for their master. Draco gave them a quick nod and then went ahead, with Crabbe and Goyle following about a step behind, to get some breakfast. Draco mentally smiled as he entered the dining hall and spotted a set of green eyes underneath that infamous scar.

Harry understood nothing. The whole day had just been a large puzzle to which you didn’t have all the pieces and it was all Draco’s fault. He and his cold grey stare had seemed to haunt Harry throughout the whole day. It was so annoying and to make things worse it seemed like he alone ever noticed the gazes Draco gave him; Ron and Hermione never saw them. And if that wasn’t enough, Harry was certain that he had felt Draco’s hand brush against the small of his back and even lower when they had passed in the hallway.

Harry went into the boy’s restroom and splashed his face with some cold water as he tried desperately to understand what had really happened that day.  
“That Draco. Just what is he trying to do?” he asked himself as he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror. He was just about to wipe his face dry when he heard how one of the toilets were flushed and one of the booths were unlocked. Harry swore underneath his breath as he noticed the person stepping out; none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Harry refused to loose his face during these circumstances and so he kept a straight face as he met Draco’s eyes. Draco had a smug smile on his face as he went to wash his hands.  
“Hello Potter,” Draco said with a dignified yet still taunting voice as he turned on the warm water. Harry mentally frowned yet outwardly he showed no emotion whatsoever.  
“Malfoy,” he greeted back, mimicking Draco’s tone of voice. Draco seemed amused, causing Harry to loose his temper.  
“Alright Malfoy, spill it,” Harry said with a serious voice as he gazed straight into Draco’s eyes.  
“I’m sure I do not know what you mean Potter,” Draco said, faking innocence. Harry gritted his teeth yet other than that he managed to hide his anger and irritation.  
“I know you’re up to something Malfoy. Tell me what,” Harry demanded, one of his hands resting on his wand in case he would have to use violence to interrogate Draco. The blond teen had a serious yet very composed look on his face as he met Harry’s stare.  
“As I said, Potter, I do not know what you mean,” he said, slowly this time to make sure that Harry heard every word. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to.” With that Draco stormed out of the restrooms yet it didn’t take long for Harry to follow after him.

The hallway was empty as Harry followed after Draco and he quickly caught up to him. Harry swiftly grabbed onto Draco’s shoulder and in one movement he had pushed the blond up against the wall. Draco was unable to hide his surprise as he suddenly found himself pressed back flat against the cold wall with Harry’s left arm forcefully pressed against his chest to keep him in place. Harry’s right hand held the wand that was held under Draco’s chin, pressing against his throat just slightly. Draco swallowed with difficulty, feeling Harry’s wand brush against his Adam’s apple as it went up and down.  
“Tell me right now Malfoy,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth as he glared daggers into Draco’s eyes.  
“Just what exactly do you wish me to tell you Potter?” Draco asked. His voice seemed calm yet his eyes showed that he was in fact quite scared.  
“What have I done to awaken your suspicion?” Draco added softly. Had Harry not already known what a rotten soul Draco had he might actually have felt sorry for him yet not now so he merely pressed his wand deeper into Draco’s throat. Draco gasped at the sudden pressure and fought to breathe normally.  
“Stop trying to act innocent Malfoy,” Harry said with a serious voice. “I want you to tell me what all those looks you’ve been giving me mean. What are you planning?” At first Draco said nothing yet after a while he hung his head as he began to laugh, quietly at first yet soon it grew louder, almost hysterical.

Harry got slightly taken aback by Draco’s reaction and pulled back just a little, lowering his wand. Draco’s laugh soon eased down to a low chuckle as he gazed at Harry once again.  
“Is that what this is all about Potter?” he asked mockingly. “Are you honestly that naïve that you can’t even figure that out by yourself?” Draco continued to chuckle and Harry once again pressed his wand against the blond’s neck.  
“Figure what out? Just tell me Draco!” Harry said, not even noticing himself that he called Draco by his first name. Draco however did notice this.  
“I know that you’ve been watching me,” Draco said softly as he met Harry’s green eyes with a serious look on his face. “Even I honestly thought that you were at least smart enough to have figured out my feelings by now. I guess you’re even dumber than I thought.” Harry felt slightly confused; Draco almost looked hurt by it all. Deciding that Draco must just be faking the whole thing, Harry glared at him.  
“What are you talking about? I already know that you hate me,” he said. Draco chuckled yet this time it almost seemed forced.  
“That’s right. I do hate you. I hate you more than anyone else in this pathetic world,” Draco said seriously and then he gently placed his hand on Harry’s, slowly lowering the wand from his neck.  
“But there are two sides of a coin, you know? With just a simple flick of the finger hate can turn into something else, a feeling just as strong as hate and maybe even more consuming. Give it some thought Harry,” Draco said with a gentle voice as he carefully squeezed Harry’s hand. Before Harry had a time to do anything Draco left the scene.

Harry stayed in the hallway, not sure how to feel or what to think of it all. He wasn’t quite sure what Draco had told him, or rather, he was sure yet he refused to admit it. Draco couldn’t possibly feel that way about him; it just didn’t make any sense. First of all Draco was a male, granted a quite pretty male yet a male none the less. And second of all…he was Draco; Draco Malfoy, the boy who has hated Harry since freshman year at Hogwarts. How could such sheer hatred turn into…something else?

Draco quickly marched through the hallways. Had he not constantly reminded himself that he was a Malfoy he would have been running. He couldn’t believe that he had just exposed his feelings like that to Harry Potter. It wasn’t like Draco to open up to anyone at all yet to show such vulnerability towards Potter of all people. Draco felt like such an idiot at the time and for a Malfoy to feel like an idiot was unacceptable.

It was already well into the night yet Harry still laid awake in his bed, unable to sleep despite him feeling so exhausted. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Draco’s grey eyes when he had looked at him with such sadness. Harry had never seen such a side of Draco before and that confused him.

Once again Harry’s thoughts drifted away towards earlier that day and Draco’s words rang in Harry’s head like an echo. He sighed and turned on his side, fingering his soft cotton sheets. Suddenly the image of him pulling his fingers through Draco’s pale hair appeared in Harry’s mind. He buried his face in his pillow as he tried to get the image out of his head. It didn’t succeed so much as actually getting worse; Harry kept seeing Draco in front of him, either just smiling or doing…other stuff. Harry blushed at his own sick mind after having pictured him and Draco together while they didn’t really wear much clothes.  
“I am not in love with Malfoy. I am not in love with Malfoy. I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!” Harry rambled in his head yet it wasn’t much of a help; he already knew the truth even if it felt like it was consuming him.

After a few hours Harry couldn’t deny it anymore no matter how hard he tried. He just had to face the facts.  
“Dammit!” he shouted out. It wasn’t like him to swear yet this time it felt necessary. Ron had woken up from Harry’s sudden outburst and looked at him with a confused, sleepy face.  
“What’s wrong Harry?” he asked carefully. Harry didn’t even look at Ron but just stared in front of himself.  
“I’m in love with Draco Malfoy,” he said yet he barely seemed to believe his own words. Ron almost looked like he was going to fall off his bed and sat up swiftly, staring at Harry.  
“Harry? Please tell me that you just had a very bad nightmare,” he said or rather almost begged. “I mean, you can’t possibly have feelings for him.” The way Ron said the word ‘him’ was like he was uttering the most disgusting thing he could imagine. Harry gazed at Ron, meeting his eyes with an apologetic look on his face.  
“Ron, I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I really am in love with him. I may have just realised it myself yet I truly am.” Ron shook his head, refusing to believing what Harry had just said.  
“But why Harry?” he asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
“I’m not quite sure myself. Maybe I have always had sort of suppressed feelings for him yet I never realised it before,” he explained. Ron shook his head again, still unable to understand.

During lunch that day Draco merely sat by the table, staring down at his plate. He had barely said a word during the whole day and Crabbe and Goyle had even been idiotic enough to ask if he might have drunken something to make him loose his voice. Draco’s only answer to that had been a death glare in their direction.

Draco’s eyes silently travelled over towards the Gryffindor table where the source to all his dismay sat, looking so annoyingly cute as he chatted away with his friends. Harry soon also met Draco’s gaze with his own and Draco could even see the faintest smile on Harry’s lips.

Harry’s eyes automatically travelled towards Draco during lunch and he couldn’t help smiling. He truly knew now that he was defiantly in love with the blond Slytherin. Throughout the whole day Harry had kept trying to convince Ron that he was serious about his feelings as well as convincing Hermione that he was not influenced by some weird spell. Hermione had even offered to go to the library to try and find a way to diverse it yet Harry had managed to talk her out of it. Harry knew that it would take some time for his friends to come to terms with his new feelings, he was only getting used to them himself, yet he couldn’t suppress them anymore. He just had to find an opportunity to be alone with Draco.

Draco took a few deep breaths as he marched through the hallways. It would soon be time for dinner which meant that in just a few minutes these hallways would be full of hungry students. Draco was so stressed out; he had been avoiding Harry Potter throughout the day which turned out to be very hard since the four-eyed hero had almost seemed to follow him. Draco cursed himself for having told how he felt to Potter the other day. Now Potter wanted to refuse him no doubt and Draco would get one of those long speeches about how it was immoral to have such feelings for another male and so forth. He just couldn’t handle that right now.

Draco was just about to turn a corner when he suddenly felt how someone grabbed onto him and pushed him up against the wall by his shoulders. Draco gazed up to look at his captive yet saw no one. Still he knew who it was.  
“Congratulations Potter, you caught me,” he said with a dry voice. “Now what are you going to do?” Harry didn’t remove the invisibility cloak but instead he put it over Draco as well so that the two of them were hidden underneath it.  
“Why do you always have to be so complicated? When I don’t feel like seeing you, you appear before me in the most unexpected places yet when I try to find you, you avoid me,” Harry said as he gazed at Draco who in turn couldn’t help noticing how close they were to each other.  
“It’s part of my charm,” Draco said with a sarcastic voice. “Now you’ve found me so just tell me what you need to say and get this over with.” Harry didn’t say anything but just fixed his eyes at Draco’s flawless face. Draco jumped slightly when he felt how Harry stroked his cheek with his fingertips.  
“Potter? What are you doing?” Draco asked with a slightly confused face. Harry bit his lower lip as he continued to look at Draco.  
“Did you really mean what you said yesterday?” he asked softly. Draco swallowed. He could just deny it all and say that he was just messing with the other boy and therefore he could save himself from humiliation yet at the same time he didn’t want to deny it.  
“Yes, I meant it,” he said, his voice no louder than a whisper. Harry blushed and lowered his gaze slightly, looking incredibly nervous.  
“In that case…will you kiss me?” he asked, surprising both Draco and himself with those bold words. Draco stood like a statue, staring at Harry with surprise written all over his face. It was only after Harry mumbled his name that he got back to reality.  
“Are you serious?” Draco asked. “Do you really want me to kiss you?” Harry nodded as a reply. Draco swallowed as he carefully placed his hand at the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him into a soft, slightly awkward kiss. It was just a kiss, barely touching, yet still the hearts of both Draco and Harry raced ahead of them as they pulled away to look at each other.

It was Harry that moved first, carefully wrapping his arms around Draco’s slim neck, embracing him. Draco soon followed the other boy’s example, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle, holding him close to his own body.  
“Kiss me again,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear after a while, causing the other boy to smile. They pulled away just slightly so that they could face each other and Draco moved his hand to Harry’s cheek as he led his lips to his own. This time the kiss was less awkward and Draco was even bold enough to brush his tongue against Harry’s lower lip, silently asking for entrance which Harry gladly gave him.

They were so engaged in each other that they didn’t even notice how all the other students began to gather in the hallway, on their way to dinner. It didn’t take long before the inevitable happened and one of the students bumped into them, causing the cloak to fall down to the floor. Harry and Draco froze as they were suddenly being stared at by what felt like every single student at Hogwarts and even some teachers.

“Oh Hell no!” Ron said from the other side of the hallway as he spotted his best friend with, what used to be, his enemy. Hermione on the other hand could do nothing but gape, much like all the others in the hallway.

Draco swiftly pushed Harry away from him as he saw Crabbe and Goyle stare at him with dumb looks on their faces.  
“I am so going to kill you for this Potter,” Draco mumbled under his breath so that Harry was the only one who heard him.  
“I guess we’re out,” Harry said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Draco glared at him.  
“I hate you,” he said through gritted teeth. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck again, despite all the people staring at them.  
“I hate you too, Draco,” he said with a flirtatious look in his eyes and pecked Draco on the lips before he went up to his friends. Draco carefully fingered his lips while he gazed after Harry who was dragging two very shocked friends to the dining hall. Draco shook his head with a soft smile on his face. There was no doubt about it; Harry Potter really was something else.


End file.
